Thomas/Garfield (James) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *James as Garfield - (James and Garfield are both vain) *Thomas as Odie - (Thomas and Odie are both cheeky) *Henry as Jon Arbuckle - (Henry and Jon Arbuckle are both wise and kind) *Emily as Liz Arbuckle - (Emily and Liz Arbuckle are both beautiful) *Rosie as Arlene - (Rosie and Arlene are both wear pink) *Duncan as Nermal - (Duncan and Nermal are both stubborn) *Flora as Penelope - (Penelope's voice suits Flora) *Mavis as Mona - (Mavis and Mona are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Daisy as Garfield's Mother - (Garfield's Mother's voice suits Daisy) *Eddie (from TTMA) as Herman Post *Gordon as Jon's Father - (Gordon and Jon's Father are both wear blue, pompous, and proud) *Molly as Jon's Mother - (Molly and Jon's Mother are both wonderful) *Duck as Doc Boy - (Duck and Doc Boy are both western) *Elizabeth as Grandma - (Elizabeth and Grandma are both old) *Salty as Binky the Clown - (Binky the Clown's voice suits Salty) *Toad as Floyd - (Toad and Floyd are both small, wear grey, and western) *Toby as Orson - (Toby and Orson are both wise and kind) *Stanley as Bo - (Stanly and Bo are both wear white) *Henrietta as Lanolin *Bill and Ben as Booker and Sheldon - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Booker and Sheldon are) *Percy as Wade - (Percy and Wade are both cheeky) *Oliver as Roy - (Oliver and Roy are both western) *Diesel as The Weasel - (Diesel and The Weasel are both devious) *Arry, Bert, and Smudger as Mort, Wart, and Gort *Bulgy as The Fox *George as The Wolf *Duke as Plato - (Duke and Plato are both old and wear brown) *Sir Handel as Aloysius Pig - (Sir Handel is rude in Season 4) *Edward as Edward R. Furrow - (Edward and Edward R. Furrow are both share the same names) *Hector as Hammerhead Hog - (Hector and Hammerhead Hog are both half bad, half good, and named begins with the letter 'H') *Harold as Fred Duck - (Harold and Fred Duck are both wear white and love to fly in the air) *Rusty as Newton *Lady as Lenore Pig - (Lady and Lenore Pig are both named begins with the letter 'L') *Billy, Charlie, and Bertie as The Buddy Bears *Madge as Betty the Buddy Bear *Donald, Douglas, and Whiff as Who, What, and Where *BoCo as Wade's Father *Neville as Dick Drake (Dick Drake's voice suits Neville) *Troublesome Trucks as Worms, Singing Ants, Food, The Guards, The Dogs, and Aliens *The Spiteful Breakvan as Washing-Machine Alien *S.C.Ruffey as Madman Murray - (S.C.Rufeey and Madman Murray are both go nuts) *Spencer as Al Swindler - (Al Swindler's voice suits Spencer) *Dennis as Cactus Jake - (Cactus Jake's voice suits Dennis) *Splatter and Dodge as Waylon and Spence - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Waylon and Spence are) *D261 as Finagler Fox - (D261 and Finagler Fox are both evil and sneaky) *The Spiteful Truck as The Raccooon *Max and Monty as Readem and Weep *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Michael Crabbe *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bernie *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chloe *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mrs. Chicken *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sponge Illustrated Salesman *Bear (from RWS) as The Police Dog *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sidney (Cerberus and Sidney are both big, strong, evil, scary, and mean to James and Garfield) *The Chinese Dragon as The Chinese Dragon (The Chinese Dragon and The Chinese Dragon are both share the same species) *Hiro as Cave Cat (Hiro and Cave Cat are both old) *Diesel 10 as Big Bob (Diesel 10 and Big Bob are both big, strong, evil, and scary) *City of Truro as King Amenhotep III *98462/Nick (from RWS) as King Black Bart *Byron as Uncle Todd *Ferdinand as Jester *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sara *Marge (made up narrow gauge engine) as Diana the Kitten *Willy (from T&F/TMS) as 19-GB *Stanley the American Narrow Gauge Tank Engine (from Sodor Railways) as Commander Mendelsen Gallery TroublesomeTrucks(episode)36.png|James as Garfield ThomasTV.png|Thomas as Odie MainHenryModel2.png|Henry as Jon Arbuckle Emily'sAdventure11.png|Emily as Liz Arbuckle Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Arlene Mr. Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Nermal Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Penelope Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mona BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Garfield's Mother No526x297-IMX.jpg|Eddie as Herman Post Gordon the Big Proud Engine..jpg|Gordon as Jon's Father Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Jon's Mother DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Doc Boy ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Grandma Salty.jpg|Salty as Binky the Clown Escape62.png|Toad as Floyd Toby'sTriumph77.png|Toby as Orson StanleyPromo3.jpg|Stanley as Bo Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Lanolin Bill,BenandFergus61.png|Bill and Ben as Booker and Sheldon Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Wade Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Roy DieselDoesItAgain57.png|Diesel as The Weasel Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry, Bert, Smudger.png|and Smudger as Mort, Wart, and Gort MrBulgyRidesAgain50.png|Bulgy as The Fox GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as The Wolf Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Plato Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Aloysius Pig Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png|Edward as Edward R. Furrow Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Hammerhead Pig Harold.jpg|Harold as Fred Duck RustyCGIpromo.png|Rusty as Newton ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad959.png|Lady as Lenore Pig Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy, Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Chrarlie, Bertie the Bus.jpg|and Bertie as The Buddy Bears Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Betty the Buddy Bear Donald and Douglas.png|Donald, Douglas, Whiff.png|and Whiff as Who, What, and Where BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo as Wade's Dad Neville from Thomas..png|Neville as Dick Drake More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Worms, Singing Ants, Food, The Guards, The Dogs, and Aliens TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Washing-Machine Alien Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Madman Murray GordonandSpencer45.png|Spencer as Al Swindler Dennis (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Dennis as Cactus Jake ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1000.png|Splatter and Dodge as Waylon and Spence BowledOut12.png|D261 as Finagler Fox ThomasandtheTrucks10.png|The Spiteful Truck as The Raccoon Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Readem and Weep Casey jr and Friends - Jebediah Number 9.png|Jebediah as Michael Crabbe Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Bernie Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Chloe Georgia (The Little Engine that Could).jpg|Georgia as Mrs. Chicken Category:Daniel Pineda